


Art Projects

by cheesecakestripper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecakestripper/pseuds/cheesecakestripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean leaves Cas alone after he becomes human, only so many things can go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Projects

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist ever fanfiction, so sorry it's not the best. And it's for a friend on tumblr, so it is also short.

Dean had left Cas and Sam at a dingy motel in Topeka, Kansas. He had went out for a drink at the bar and was driving home. Dean parked the Impala and unlocked the motel door. He walked in on Cas sitting at the small round table with scissors, construction paper, and crayons. He was studying a large cut on his index finger. "Cas, what the hell?" Dean walked over to him and examined his finger. "Hello Dean," Cas said respondingly. "What are you _doing_?" Dean asked. "I was trying to make you a card from a picture Sam showed me. He left an hour ago." "How did you cut yourself?" Dean asked, once again. "I was cutting the paper when my hand slipped." Castiel replied. "C'mon," Dean grumbled. "Where are we going?" Cas asked. He took the angel to the small sink the the bathroom. Dean twisted open the cap to a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and poured it on the cut. Cas hissed in pain. Dean then opened a band-aid and wrapped it around Castiel's finger. "Better?" Dean asked. "A little," Cas replied. Dean then led Castiel over to the couch and sat down. Dean turned on the TV to an antique car showcase. No sooner than ten minutes, Cas was asleep on Dean's shoulder. He shifted a little and rested his head on the back of the couch. Soon, he fell asleep too.

~~~~~~

Sam came in about two hours later from the store. He saw the crayons and paper, opened whiskey, and his brother and the angel curled up asleep on the couch. "What the hell did I miss?"


End file.
